Is a happy ending to much to ask for?
by this is ah-mazing
Summary: Her fiance cheated on her with her best friend. can some guy she ran into save her from herself? Flames are welcome, as long as they are what you really think. This is my first fanfic.
1. Intro

Prologue

**Flashback**

"_I love you Edward." Bella said softly._

_"I love you to angel. We'll be together forever, I promise." Edward said kissing her with passion._

**End Flashback**

Ha. He told me a lot of things that day, and I can't believe I listened to every single word he said. I can't believe I was so stupid as to think that he could possibly love me like I loved him. I can't believe they used me to cover up their stupid mistakes. I can't believe how many poor innocent people were hurt with their lies. All I can say is, I'm happy I'm no longer a part of that.

My name is Isabella Swan, and this is MY story.


	2. 1

**Hey guys. I am super sorry that I havent updated in for-ev-er! School has been completely hektik (i know i spelled it wrong) adn I am currently trying my hardest to catch up because you guys deserve better than that. So hope you enjoy. Thought I would give you this sneak peak.**

_I froze up when I saw them. Why would they do this? They are supposed to love me._

_My tears were rolling down my face. I couldn't stop them. A second later she appeared at the door. "OMG!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?!"_


	3. 2

BPOV

"Come on Alice!" I screamed at my short pixie like friend, as she finished packing up her bags. "I want to catch the flight on time if you wouldn't mind." I said my voice dripping with annoyance and sarcasm. She just laughed in my face, dancing around to get the rest of her things together.

"You worry to much Bella." She said laughing pulling her suitcases behind her. Yes suitcases. That girl has god knows how many, and I highly doubt they all will be able to fit into my wonderful truck. It's a 1963 toyota and I love it to death. My father Charlie bought it for me for my 16th birthday, and also as a welcome home gift. I had spent the summer over at Renee's house, my mother, and Charlie was glad to have me back. But all to soon I was leaving again. "What are you looking at Bella?" Alice asked knudging me in my side.

"Well wouldn't you like to know you evil little pixie." I said pushing her to the side. "If Edward doesn't hurry up I'm not going to be able to see him before we have to leave."

"I'm sure Mr. Mason will be here shortly." Alice said trying to lighten my now dark mood.

"Ya, I know, but where's the fun in that?"I said, while she danced around the room.

"Sure, sure." She said, sounding distant. I shrugged it off as nothing and continued on my way into the garage. I started loading my truck when I noticed my glass was out of water. I headed into the kitchen to refill it, when I got the feeling that I should turn around, but being me I kept walking. I got to the living room when something shiny outside caught my eye. I turned to look out to notice that Edward was here. I ran to the kitchen to see if he was there and stopped dead in my tracks. There right in front of me were Edward and Alice... kissing. I hadn't realized the glass had dropped until it shattered. They looked up to see me frozen in the same spot. Alice looked guilty and Edward... well he was indifferent.

"Bella," Alice said. "It's not what it looks like."

That snapped me out of my trance. "Not what it looks like?" I seethed. "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND!!!!"

"Okay so it is what it looks like, but I never meant for it to happen. I guess I just fell in love with the right person at the wrong time." She said sheepishly.

"God Bella." Edward scoffed. "Don't act like this is a shock. You cheated on me too."

"I NEVER EVER **EVER** CHEATED ON YOU! I LOVED YOU!"

"Oh really? Then what about all those times when you said you were going to study and you never came back until the next morning, looking disheveled and tired?" He said cockily.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because usually, I got so caught up in what I was actually doing, I lost track of time and being the person I am I spent the night at my brother's house so I wouldn't wake you up." I half whispered, tears gathering in my eyes. "If you don't believe me you can ask my brother and his fiance." I ran out of the house into the garage. I threw my bags in the back and threw Alice's shit out, got in thedriver's seat, and gunned the damn thing to Emmett's house. When I got there I knocked on the door tears falling down my cheeks like rain before I could stop them. A second later Rosalie, my brother's fiance opened the door.

"Oh my goodness! Bella what's wrong!?!" she exclaimed. "Emmett! You need to come down here please." Rose led me into the living room. Before I had a chance to sit down Emmett came barraling in.

"Yes Rosie darling wonderful woman that I love so mu..." He cut when he saw my face. he had the same reaction Rose did. "Sis, what's wrong?" He said scooping me up into his arms, worry living in each crease his worried face had.

"E-edward an-nd A-a-al-lice." I sobbed not being able to get the rest out. I looked at Rose for help. She looked puzzled for about two seconds until it finally clicked.

"Aw, sweetie the didn't." She moaned. I nodded.

"They didn't do what?" Emmett asked thoroughly confused and left out of the conversation.

"They did?" She asked in a desperate attempt to change the answer, but we both knew it was the same. I nodded, sobbing harder than when Emmett picked me up.

"DID WHAT!?!?" Emmett asked louder not wanting to be ignored again. Rose just shook her head and sighed.

"Dickward cheated on Bella with the little pixied cunt." Rosalie said exasperatedly, like he should already know this.

"HE DID W.H.A.T!!!?!!!" Emmett screamed. He set me down gently and was out the door before eigther Rose or I could say anything. Rose walked over and wrapped her arms around me letting me cry.

EmPOV

Knock knock. That's what I heard. "Rosie, baby, can you be a doll and go get the door?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"Okay, lover boy, but next time your getting it. " She sighed pulling herself out of bed and throwing on her robe before heading downstairs. I got out of bed and got dressed.

I had just finished brushing my hair when Rose called for me. "Emmett! i need you down here now1" she screamed. _Uh oh. what did I do now?_

I hurried down the stairs, and into the living room. "Yes Rosie, darling?" I said trying to get myself out of whatever mess I was in. I looked over to the woman standing next to Rose. _It's Bella and she's crying?_ I ran over and grabbed her, craddling her to my chest. "Sis, what's wrong?" I was scared. The only time I had really seen her cry was when our parents and grandmother died.

"E-edw-ward and A-alice." she chocked.

"What about them?" I asked the same moment Rosalie gasped. She came over and put an arm around Bella. I looked at her questioningly, but she was looking at Bella.

"They didn't!?!" Rose gasped.

"They did!" Bella wailed.

"Did what!?!" I asked exasperatedly.

"Dickward cheated on Bella with the little pixied cunt." Rose explained.

"He did WHAT!!!?!!!" I screamed. I am going to kill that mother fucker! I set Bella down on the couch and was out the door before bella or Rose could say anything about it. I put the keys in the ignition anddrove away leaving skid marks in my wake.

I got there in record time. I went through the front door and yelled, "Edward!" _'Calm down emmett if he suspects anything he wont come.'_

"Ya Emmett?" Edward said. _'Bitch is to calm for his own damn good.'_

I ran up to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Do you have any idea what you have done to my poor sister?" I screamed. "She is at my house, balling her eyes out over some egotistical asshole."

"Wow, Emmett! This was all a misunderstanding. Okay? I thought your sister was cheating on me, so I retaliated." He said holding his hands up in surrender. That only pissed me off even more.

"You thought my sister was cheating on you?" I asked, hoping I heard wrong.

"Ya." relief flooded his voice. "I thought she was lying when she said that she was going to the library because she either wouldn't come home until real late or she wouldn't come home at all. She toldme that she was just staying at your house because she didn't want to wake me up."

"Oh so that makes it okay?" I said hitting him in the eye. "You think that because you thought Bella was cheating, it was okay to do it right back?" I brought my knee up to his crotch really hard. "Well let me tell you something." I said throwing him to the ground. "When you mess with my sister, oyu have to answer to me. Don't call her or contact her EVER again." i kicked Edward in the stomach before I showed myself out.


	4. Support

Chapter Two – Support

The pain of their betrayal stung like a knife wound to the heart. I could feel the knife digging into my heart centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch, until it was buried in my chest to the hilt. Closing my eyes I could see Edward pushing the knife in, and once it was in giving it to Alice to twist, causing the most damage. My chest felt like it was on fire. I put my hand on my chest, desperately trying to take the pain away, or at least make it a little less painful, but it was no use. The fire was spreading and it felt like I was never going to get away from this pain. I looked over at Rose and noticed that she was looking at me with a worried look on her face. Her eye brows were pinched together, and her mouth was set into a slight frown, and there was nothing but love and concern in her eyes. The look on her face was like a shock to my system, making the pain flare up. I winced and looked away.

"Would you mind if I took a shower before going to bed?" I whispered.

"Sure sweetie. Do you need anything? Do you want me to put your old clothes back into your closet?" I nodded my head and trudged up the stairs feeling like a million pounds were just thrust onto my shoulders. I know she didn't want to leave me by myself, but I also knew that she didn't know how she was supposed to handle this situation. She didn't know what it was like, so she couldn't tell me that everything would get better. Well she could I just wouldn't believe her. I know she went through her own pains because her ex- fiancé raped and beat her leaving her in an ally way to die, all because she wouldn't put out before they were married. Royce thought that she was being a little tease, and because of that went and got drunk.

Rose happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the most unfortunate thing happened. Thankfully a homeless person found her not long after Royce left the premises, because if that hobo hadn't been a good person, he would have left her there to die. Rose's parents were so thankful that the homeless person contributed to saving their daughter's life that they took him into their home and they helped him build himself back up. Turns out the guy used to be in a war, and when he got back he lost everything. His wife left him because he was always away, and someone had murdered his daughter. He said that he couldn't let something like that happen to anyone else's child. He went and became a police officer and paid Rose's parents back every single penny they spent on him, while he was staying with them, when he was back on his feet and doing well. He comes down and sees Rose whenever he has time, just to make sure that she's doing well. He was going to be one of the people giving Rose away because he became like a father to her when her own father had died of a heart attack.

I turned the water on hot and when it had started heating up I stripped and stepped in. I let the scalding water run over me for a few minutes before I used the shampoo that was already there to begin with, and made a mental note to go out and buy new bathroom products. The strawberry shampoo and freesia body wash reminded me to much of Ed… him. I used them for now. I took the razor and shaved before I threw the razor out and just sat in the tub with the scorching hot water running over my now clean body and sat there, thinking of everything I had done to make Him happy.

I had changed almost everything about myself. Everyone had been shocked when they saw the changes in me. I grew out my beautiful black hair only to dye it a chocolate brown later. I changed my look. Gone were the blacks and reds, and in were the yellows and greens. Gone was the black shadow and in were the pinks and light blues. I didn't dress like that because I was emo or anything, I just preferred that look. It seemed to describe me better. Gone was the metal and rock, and in came the pop and the classical. I didn't even want to date him in the first place. Sure I thought he was cute, but that didn't mean that I wanted to date him. It was actually Alice's idea. She was the one that got a hold of me. When she came up to me that day, I didn't know that she would change me. I didn't know that she would change everything about me, just so her adopted brother wouldn't be lonely anymore. Now that I think about it, I should have just said no.

You could see the way she looked at him. You would never suspect it because they were siblings, well adopted siblings. Maybe that's why she wanted me to date him in the first place, so that she could continue to sleep with him, and not have any one suspect anything. I mean it would look kind of suspicious in a small town if people who viewed you as brother and sister saw you only hanging out with each other. Because of Alice I got my belly button pierced. Although I didn't really mind it, I could never pick out the belly rings that I wanted.

I used to be kind of outgoing and when I started hanging out with Alice she would tell me that I wasn't pretty enough, and that knocked my self esteem pretty low, and because of that I became more shy. She primped me to be what Edward didn't want but at the same time what he didn't detest. Because of my shyness I tripped over thin air. If I feel shy that makes me watch where I walk and that makes me fall. I blew off my friends because of them. As the water started running cold, I made a promise to myself that I was going to try and be strong. I was going to work towards forgetting them. I was going to work on getting my life back to how it was before they came in and fucked me over. The first thing I was going to do was put my tongue piercing back in. Thankfully I never let it fully close. Whenever they were gone I would put it back in and when they came back I would take it out. I was taking my life back. I just hoped that I didn't see them any time soon because I was more than sure that I wouldn't be strong enough to keep up this attitude.

I got up off of the floor and turned the water off, stepping out and drying myself off. Wrapping a towel around myself I looked in the mirror. I didn't even recognize the person staring back at me. This girl's green eyes were staring back, unsure. The brown hair that sat atop her head was not the beautiful black locks that should have been there. This girl's hair was lifeless. Starting tomorrow I was going to go shopping and I was going to get myself back. I went into my room and put on the black night dress that I had left here that said 'naughty not nice', and a pair of black underwear lined in pink that said 'I get around'. I looked around through the jewelry box that I had on a dresser and looked to see if I had any of my tongue rings in it. I opened the secret compartment and found a few that I had from before I met Edward that I kept. I took out the plain black metal one and put it in. I climbed into the bed, only to happy to be going to sleep and putting this awful day behind me.

Unfortunately sleep didn't come to me, even though I felt like I could sleep for days on end. I heard a car door slam shut, and I heard the garage door open and close, meaning that Emmett had come back from wherever he had gone. I heard him come up the stairs and closed my eyes trying to even out my breathing. It must have worked because when he looked in he just sighed coming over to my bed and kissing my forehead gently. He brushed a stray piece of hair away from my face before he left, closing the door softly behind him. I turned over onto my back and sighed softly to myself. I heard Rose greet him as he walked into their bedroom. I listened to him as he moved around the room for a few seconds before climbing into bed, and while they shuffled into a more comfortable position.

"I can't believe he would do something like that." I heard Rose murmur softly. Emmett sighed heavily.

"I always knew something wasn't right. The way he changed everything about her, I just, I never thought I would see my baby sister lose herself just to please a guy. It just never seemed like Bella. Now I know it was a team effort. There was no way he could have only done it by himself." It was kind of funny, Emmett was voicing the same thing I myself had thought, not even a couple hours previous.

"I always thought it was because they were in love." Rose said. "But now that you mention it, he should have loved her for her and she shouldn't have had to change. She was never the one to change just because people didn't like her. In fact if I can remember correctly, she went off on a guy who thought she needed to change. She told him to go fuck himself and that she was happy just the way she was, and that if he had a problem with it, she wouldn't mind fixing whatever problem he had. Gave the asshole a black eye and a busted lip." I smiled at the memory.

"I just wish there was a way that we could get her back to who she used to be."

"When she's ready she will fix what she thinks needs fixing, and the only thing you can do right now is be there for her and support her no matter the direction she takes. Even if she chooses to give Edward another chance and to ignore what they did to her." There was no way I was going to take him back and forget what they did. The cuts just ran to deep. The charade had been played for far too long, and I was tired of playing a part in it.

"I know, I just want her happy… even if that means she takes the bastard back, which by the love of all things good in this world she won't." I smiled a little at Emmett's words. I won't be going back to him. With that resolve I turned on my side and decided that maybe tomorrow would be a little easier knowing that I had their support no matter what happened and that I could always count on them. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of Rose and Emmett talking, letting their words of support sink in and blanket the pain, even if it was only for a while.

**

* * *

**

I know this was a long wait and I apologize for that. I lost my pendrive that had the chapters I was going to upload and since I can't find it I have to start from scratch. I had almost finished Love isn't overrated... right? but because of my forgetfulness I lost the damn thing so I'm working on this story until I can find it. Stupidly I didn't save anything to my computer, although now I think I should have done both. Oh well. I'm going to find my pendrive and load the stories back up. Let me know what you think. I hope there aren't to many errors in this. I went through and checked it again, and had a friend of mine check it over too. Let me know what you think.

Sincerely,

Cat


	5. Thanks and Getting Back

Chapter Three – Thanks and getting back

I woke up to the cliché of the sun beating down on my face, and for a moment I was blissfully happy. Blissfully unaware of what had happened yesterday until I opened my eyes and saw that I was not in my bed at the home I shared with _them_. Well, used to at least because there was no way I was going back after everything that happened. I burrowed under the covers, taking in their warmth and protection from the outside world. Thankfully my dreams were nonexistent last night, but I knew I wouldn't be that lucky all the time. I stayed under the covers for a few seconds before getting up.

I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen, and noticed that Rose was already up and was making breakfast. She turned to look at me as I walked in. She had a slight smile on her face as she stirred the cream of wheat, turning the heat down to low before she turned around to look at me.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked me in a gentle voice.

"I've decided that I can't let them have so much power over me." I took a deep breath. "I know I'm not going back to either of them again. I can't let them hurt me. They've been lying to me for far too long. I mean, I gave up a whole summer of fun so I could graduate a year early so he and I could go to college together, and I find this out a week before school starts? Also finding this out makes me wonder just how long this thing with them has been going on. Did Carlisle and Esme know about this? I mean every time I saw them they were always nice, but they also had no complaints when I was in Edward's room alone with him, and aren't parents like strict about that shit or something? They should have known. What if they did, and were totally okay with their children playing me? What if they thought that I knew about what they were doing and that was the reason they weren't strict? God, I am such a fucking fool." I slapped my hand over my mouth shocked that I had cussed. I hadn't cussed in so long because he didn't think it was proper. Rose looked just as shocked but she was smiling.

"It's about time we heard that language coming from your mouth." Emmett's booming voice said from behind me. I turned around with my hand still over my mouth. Emmett was there with a smile wide enough to cover a couple states. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this, hanging out without worrying about passing all my courses so that I could graduate early, just for someone who never really appreciated it. I wanted to spend the next week and a half enjoying myself, and getting back to who I should have stayed, instead of who I became. I dropped my hand smiling to Emmett, and walked over to give him a hug. He hugged me back, squeezing tight, comforting either himself or me, I didn't know. After awhile he let me go and I looked over to Rose keeping an arm around Emmett's waist.

"Hey Rose do you think that we could go to the mall later? I want to rediscover myself, and I don't want to have to go to school wearing all that preppy shit, _they_ bought for me. I want to get back to the me that should never have disappeared. Also we're going to have to stop by the hair salon so I can get the color taken out of my hair." Emmett squeezed me closer to him kissing my temple before letting me go getting some of the finished breakfast. Rose grinned, and nodded her head.

"Of course we can. Oh, and I laid an outfit on your bed because I felt like you might want to dress more like you used to. I also found you and awesome tummy ring, and I left your yin yang tongue ring on the dresser for you. Do you want me to do your nails while we're eating? I can do your make up too, when you're done. You can go get dressed now, that way I can do your make up while your nails dry, and no you don't have a choice." She said, her smile widening as she finished. I gave her a small hug before walking out of the room doing exactly as she told me.

Walking into my room, I saw the clothes on the bed that I had neglected to even notice before. I saw my favorite shirt that came a couple inches past my boobs. It had fake hair on it and the sleeves only came down three quarters of the way. The jean mini was something I would have worn before I met _them_. I noticed the bra and underwear weren't mine. They still had the tags on them so I know Rose bought them for me because they were exactly my size. I put them on before putting on my jewelry. My finger ring went on my left pointer finger, and my normal ring went on my right middle finger. I put the bracelets on my right wrist. I looked at the belly ring and laughed when I read it. I put it in, and switched tongue rings. I padded over to my closet hoping that my shoes were put back in here, and thankfully they were. I saw the perfect shoes. They had a two inch heel and they folded over so the heel was partially covered. I slipped my feet into the shoes, not needing any socks because the shoes were so comfortable. I looked in the mirror happy with my outfit. I walked out of the bedroom, not even thinking about the heels. I skipped down the stairs grabbing my breakfast from Rose and sitting at the table beside Emmett who was staring at my outfit like he wasn't sure if he loved it or hated it.

"Thank you Rose. I love the outfit," I leaned back in my chair pointing to my stomach, "and I **love** the accessories." She laughed, and Emmett leaned over to see it and let out a chuckle.

"You do good work Rose." He murmured. Rose tripped over to Emmett, her feet seeming to glide over the floor, and plopped herself into his lap, kissing him soundly on the mouth, her engagement ring glistening under the florescent light.

"I do, don't I?" She replied cheekily. I smirked into my breakfast. I coughed slightly and Rose jumped. "Oh yah, I'm going to paint your nails. Alright, let me just go get my nail polish, and I will start." She kissed Emmett quickly once more, before she hopped off his lap, and danced up the stairs.

"How are you doing really?" Emmett asked me, a serious look falling over his face. I sighed pushing my breakfast away from me a bit.

"I'm not okay. I'm hurt, and I feel like I could cry an ocean. I mean I put everything into that relationship just for it to fall apart in the end. I'm emotionally drained, but I'm going to move on from this. I'm done with them and everything they stand for. I'm taking a break from guys. I need to find me again, and I don't think I could do that with another boyfriend." I left him to ponder what I said because at that exact moment Rose came back down with black and red nail polish. She painted all but my left middle finger a deep blood red, and my middle finger she painted black. While my nails were drying I ate my breakfast. I checked to make sure my nails were dry before I got up and put my dishes away. Before I even had the dishwasher closed, I was being pulled up the stairs and into Rose's room.

It took a little while for her to decide what she was going to do, and when she finally made up her mind, she was off and I was poked, plucked, and prodded as she tweezed and painted my face. It was fifteen minutes before she stopped and took a look at what she did. She grabbed a tube of deep read lip stain, and smeared some on before she let me up to look. I gasped at the girl staring back at me. My eyes were lined in black with a slight flick of liner from the corner of my eyes, giving me an exotic look. My lips were a deep red, and my lashes were long and full, coated in black making my eyes pop. I looked hot and shockingly I didn't look like a prostitute. My eyes looked large and my lips looked full. I hugged Rose, looping her arm through mine as we walked down the stairs.

"What time is the hair appointment?" I asked. She looked down at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, it's in thirty minutes." And with that she grabbed my hand calling for Emmett and she rushed us through the front door, throwing me in the passenger seat, while she launched into the front. She honked the horn as Emmett was locking up the house. I thought it was kind of funny, although Emmett didn't see it my way because he turned around and glared at his fiancé. She smiled innocently and honked at him again before he just gave up, and ran into the car.

"If someone breaks into our house because of your inpatients then you can deal with the lawyers and the police." He grumbled as he closed his car door. He hadn't even put on his seatbelt before Rose peeled the car out of the driveway. I didn't even try to converse with Rose while we were driving, partly because I was excited to find me again, and partly because I know when she gets into this kind of mood she gets terrible. It's not like she gets mean, although say something she doesn't like when she's in this mood and she tends to injure, but for the most part she's just controlling if bothered before she starts talking. Emmett and I have both learned the hard way, and I shuddered at the memory of it.

Before I knew it the car was parked and Rose was once again pulling me, but this time it was in the direction of the hair salon. I chanced a look back at Emmett to see he had a wide grin on his face as he stepped out of the car. I grinned back and turned just in time to run smack dab into the door of the salon. I yanked my hand out of Rose's and grabbed the side of my face as I felt pain shoot through my body.

"Mother fucking son of a bastard eating bull dog." I moaned. "I hate you Rose. You are not supposed to yank me into doors. If you're going to drag me around everywhere, either make sure I can see the door, or at least for the love of all that is good in this world, make sure the god damn door is open already so something like this never happens again!" I dropped my hands as I felt the pain slowly leak out of my body. Rose looked at me with a sheepish smile, and I looked around. I was thankful to see that there weren't that many people in. There was one guy getting his hair cut, and three other ladies that worked for the salon. I looked back at Rose, "Alright, tell me how bad it is," I sighed.

"Actually, it's not even red, nor is it swelling so I'd say we did a pretty good job this time." She ducked her head sheepishly and Emmett walked in, his voice booming through the room.

"Damn good way to make an entrance little sister." Emmett said, throwing his arm around my shoulder. I hit him in the shoulder and walked up to the front counter, successfully ignoring Emmett's comment.

"Hi, I have an appointment in the name of Swan, please." I said. The lady nodded and led me to an empty seat.

"What would you like done today?" she asked.

"Well I would like to have the color taken out. I want to go back to my natural black, and I also wanted full bangs. I'd like my hair to be layered, kind of high on the top and continuing down. I don't want hair any longer than a few inches past my shoulder and I don't want it any shorter than an inch above my shoulder. I'd also like it to frame my face." She nodded her understanding before she went to work. A couple hours later and a lot of hair on the floor she was done. My hair was back to my beautiful black color and I no longer had hair that went down to the small of my back like I used to. My hair had layers, giving me a kind of rocker vibe. My bangs were amazing. They were just past my left eye brow and got a little lower the more they went to my right eye. I had layers framing my face, giving a slight emphasis to my bone structure. As I continued to take it in my smile grew. I looked over to Rose and saw that she and Emmett had proceeded to make out as I was getting my hair cut. I got up, and said a very sincere thank you to the lady that had cut my hair before I jumped out of the seat. I looked around and noticed that a few other people were here and that the guy who had been here when we had come in was gone. I walked over to Emmett and Rose and smacked him upside the head, making his face go into hers forcefully but not enough to hurt her. He lifted his head to see who dare touch him, and when his eyes landed on me he froze. Rose looked at him tilting her head to the side before she turned her torso so she could see behind her. They both just stared and I could feel my cheeks heat up, and I brought my hand to run through my hair nervously. "Well, say something please." Rose gave a little shriek before she jumped off of Emmett's lap, and ran her hands through my hair.

"Oh my goodness, darling your hair is fantastic!" She gasped as she played with my hair.

"Do you guys like it? I mean I think the woman did a fantastic job." Emmett got up, and his hand cam and ran through the back of my hair, like it was going to change back at any second.

"You look fantastic." He said a little dazed. Before I could do anything, Emmett had gathered me and Rose into his arms and squeezed us. "My sister is coming back." His voice sounded a little heavy. As he put us down, he went over to the counter to pay for everything. As we were walking out the lady who did my hair came rushing up with two hundred dollars in her hand slightly out of breath.

"Sir you left your change." She tried to hand him the bills but he refused.

"I didn't forget. That's your tip." She stared at him as though he was speaking gibberish.

"Sir, I can not accept this. It's too much." Emmett shook his head closing her hand around the money.

"Believe me, you just did us a great service and this was the very least I could do. Right now I would buy you a house for the wonderful work you did. This just starts to cover my gratitude for giving my sister a bit of herself back." The woman smiled.

"Thank you sir, you don't know what this means to me or my family." She said. She walked away sort of star struck. I smiled at Emmett because I knew why he was paying her that much and it made me happy to know that no matter what he was thankful that I was going back to myself.

"That was a very nice thing you did baby." Rose grinned wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked, Rose walking backwards as Emmett walked normal. I smiled as they got encased in their own little world, the worries of everyone outside of them mattering little. The more I thought about it the more I envied them. I wanted what they had. I thought I had what they had and the fact that it was all a lie broke my heart a little more with each thought. We walked into the mall. The first store we hit was for lingerie, then we moved onto bathing suits, then tops, and bottoms, then jackets, then shoes, and then we hit jewelry. After that we hit accessories and any other miscellaneous items that we had forgotten to hit. I got clothes in a variety of colors. Although my main wardrobe was back, I didn't really discriminate with any of the other colors. I even got some pink things. I thought today was a very successful day.


	6. Help save FNN

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.  
Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen  
Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen  
Blood Shifter2  
Plague's Vengeance  
Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

Finnickodairlover

nichellemarie

Marine76

This is ah-mazing

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this  
Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!From nichellemarie: My story might get deleted as well. I will continue to update until they decide whether or not my story can stay. Please if you want to continue reading the stories you want, then go to and type in fanfiction in the search bar, choose : refrain from the banning of authors/stories with explicit content (lemons), and sign.

www .change petitions /fanfiction -net- stop -the- destruction -of- fanfiction-net


End file.
